


K1-B0 Gets Seduced by Nick and Lance

by ellie_phant



Series: K1-B0’s Life with the Voltron Robot [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: An extra story to “K1-B0 Gets Sold to the Voltron Robot”
Relationships: K1-B0/LanceVideos, K1-B0/NickVideos, K1-B0/NickVideos/LanceVideos, Lance Johnston/Nicholas Lowenberg, NickVideos/LanceVideos
Series: K1-B0’s Life with the Voltron Robot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889884





	K1-B0 Gets Seduced by Nick and Lance

**K1b0 POV:**

Nick gazed into my pearly orbs and slowly his eyes went down. Down, down. To my voluptuous chest, then my flat stomach, and slowly, to my massive fat ushy gushy puthy. Lance then grabbed his head, turned it to face his own, and slowly started to kiss Nicks face acne. Then, more aggressively, down his neck, on his bright crimson maga hat, on his pube hair, right in front of me the whole time. As they started to have furious sex, I stood there watching, wishing I were in between. Then, at once, they both grabbed onto one of my coochie lips, and pulled me down in between them. “N-Nickie poo, I’m gonna cum 😫” lance shouted. “Me too bae, don’t worry 😉” then, they both durned and spouted their warm juice onto my face. They then stood up and left the room. Leaving me all to my lonesome. Then, I put my massive robot horse cock into my ushy gushy puthy until I was satisfied 😝. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked 🙈


End file.
